Día de suerte
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Horio siempre había sabido que este día llegaría.


**Día de suerte**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

Horio siempre había sabido que este día llegaría.

Claro, no había creído que su primera victoria oficial en su primer partido de clasificación en Seigaku sería influenciado por todos los errores de su oponente, pero eso también tenía mérito y cualquiera que hubiese visto jugar a Tezuka, el capitán del club de tenis de Seigaku hasta hace una semana y quien sin duda ahora estaba concentrado en sus exámenes, lo sabía.

¿Quizá él estaba creando inconcientemente su propio "Fantasma Horio"?

Horio rió para sí mismo mientras trotó hasta la red para dar el apretón de manos que sellaba su maravillosa victoria.

—No tienes que sentirte mal, senpai —dijo con una gran sonrisa después de terminar con el protocolo—, al fin de cuentas yo tengo casi tres años de experiencia...

Ikeda no esperó a que él terminara de hablar y salió corriendo de la cancha.

Eso era extraño, aunque tal vez estaba realmente avergonzado al ver la diferencia entre ellos; por eso, Horio se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al escritorio en el que Momoshiro se encontraba llevando el registro de los resultados de los partidos.

—¡Momo-chan-fukubuchou, gané! —anunció Horio, incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. Seis a dos, en el grupo de.

—Oh, bien hecho, Horio —dijo Momoshiro sin mucho ánimo en su voz mientras miraba la planilla. Tal vez estaba cansado y aburrido de tener que encargarse de tal trabajo, pensó Horio—. En media hora sigues contra Nakahama.

—¡Voy a crear un nuevo record! —declaró Horio, anotando en la versión grande de la planilla su victoria antes de fijarse en los demás resultados. Katsuo había perdido y Kachirou todavía no había terminado su primer partido y Echizen... ¿había perdido por default y contra Arai?—. ¿Y Echizen? —preguntó, confundido. A él le constaba que Echizen había ido al colegio y al club, por lo que era imposible que no hubiese llegado a tiempo para su partido.

—Se fue antes de jugar —respondió Momoshiro.

Horio asintió con su cabeza sin realmente entender y luego se dirigió a los vestidores para dejar su raqueta allí. Tenía tiempo de sobra antes de su próximo partido, por lo que podía liberarse de cualquier estorbo mientras daba a una vuelta y veía a los demás jugar.

En el lugar encontró a Ikeda, sentado en una banca y con su cabeza gacha, junto a otros dos de segundo año que lucían extrañamente pálidos.

¿También habían perdido?

Horio supuso que así era y, no queriendo provocarlos cuando estaba solo, dejó su raqueta y salió del lugar tan veloz y sigilosamente como era posible.

Aunque muchas canchas ya estaban vacías, todavía había varios partidos en proceso, pero antes de que Horio pudiese elegir uno para ver, Osakada, con su ceño fruncido y un recipiente plástico lleno pastelillos en sus manos, se cruzó en su camino.

—¿Dónde está Ryoma-sama? —preguntó. Ryuuzaki, tras ella, hizo un tímido gesto de saludo con su cabeza.

Horio se encogió de hombros.

—Echizen se fue hace un rato —contestó, más interesado en lo que Osakada tenía en sus manos—. Y esos pastelillos...

—¡Son para Ryoma-sama! —lo interrumpió ella, moviéndose para que estos estuvieran fuera de su alcance.

Eso era injusto, pues Horio todavía no había intentado tomar uno y aunque lo hiciera, se lo merecía.

—¡Yo gané! —gritó—. ¡Estoy invicto! —El que solo hubiese jugado un partido hasta el momento era lo de menos, por lo que Osakada no necesitaba saber ese detalle.

—Felicitaciones, Horio-kun —dijo Ryuuzaki, sonriendo un poco desde su lugar.

—Gracias, Ryuuzaki, ya verás cómo seguiré demostrando mis casi tres años de experiencia...

—¿Y cuándo va a volver Ryoma-sama? —intervino Osakada, golpeando con impaciencia el suelo con la punta de uno de sus pies—. ¿No tiene partidos esta tarde?

—¿Supongo? —pronunció Horio, inseguro. No se había fijado mucho en cuándo eran los partidos ajenos, al fin de cuentas hoy tenía la oportunidad de dar sus primeros pasos para convertirse en regular y le estaba yendo bien. Eso era lo que importaba y de lo que deberían estar hablando, por lo que añadió—: También deberías felicitarme, Osakada.

—¿Por qué tendría que...? —comenzó Osakada, indignada, pero antes de poder terminar, Ryuuzaki se acercó a ella y le dijo algo en un susurro.

—Oh... —murmuró Osakada, mirando los pastelillos de reojo y suspiró— tienes razón, Sakuno. Tú —continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Horio y obligándolo a tomar el recipiente plástico—, dales también a Katou y a Mizuno y a Ryoma-sama si vuelve.

—Hehe —rió Horio, aceptando gustoso. Era una lástima que Osakada estuviese usando a otros como excusa para darle ese regalo de felicitación—, podrías ser más sincera.

—¿Ah? —Osakada puso sus brazos en jarra y avanzó hacia él con una expresión amenazante. Horio no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás de reflejo.

—Tomo-chan... —dijo Ryuuzaki, tomando a su amiga de un brazo. Osakada resopló y giró en sus talones.

—Vamos, Sakuno.

—¡Osakada, estaré esperando mi club de fans! —gritó Horio, notando que no tenía de qué temer, mas Osakada no hizo nada para indicar que lo había escuchado.

No que importara cuando todo estaba yendo tan bien, pensó Horio mientras sostenía el recipiente en una mano y tomaba un pastelillo en la otra. Nada como comer para tener energías para su próximo partido.

El problema fue que antes de que llegase el momento de su siguiente victoria, Kaidou ordenó que todos se reunieran y la profesora Ryuuzaki, a su lado, barrió con su mirada a todos los miembros del club y suspiró.

—Parece que Inui olvidó uno de sus experimentos en la nevera del club y lo confundieron con agua —dijo con una expresión severa—. Ya tenemos cinco en la enfermería y muchos otros que deberían ir de una vez y no hacerse los fuertes. Por eso continuaremos con los partidos de clasificación mañana.

Muchos parecieron murmurar en asentimiento, pero Horio no pudo tomárselo tan bien. Hoy se sentía como su día de suerte y que le dijesen que tendría que olvidarse de continuar con su excelente comienzo ese mismo día era simplemente injusto.

—P-pero... —balbuceó.

—Ya podrás seguir jugando mañana —lo consoló Momoshiro, tan pálido como algunos otros.

Horio permaneció inmóvil, decepcionado mientras veía a todos irse con pasos lentos.

¿Así que eso era todo por hoy? ¿Realmente tenía que conformarse con una victoria y unos pastelillos?

—¡Horio-kun, escuché que ganaste!

La repentina aparición de Kachirou y Katsuo y las palabras de éste último lograron que Horio sonriera de nuevo. Su buen día no había terminado.

—Era de esperarse —aseguró, sintiéndose de tan buen humor que les ofreció los pastelillos que todavía quedaban—, al fin de cuentas tengo casi tres años de experiencia...


End file.
